One Piece, Two Spies
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: AU: Agent Mikan and Agent Mugiwara, also known as Nami and Luffy, are spies. They have to protect a chip named 'One Piece' which contains the places of the biggest treasures in the whole world... But what if the enemies are actually really strong?
1. Chapter 1

**This is why I didn't update for a week. I hope you enjoy this story. This is not an one-shot. The second chapter is also coming ^^ But first I'm going to update other stories. I hope you will enjoy this 10000 words long chapter ^^**

**Such an easy idea, right? I think some people are cursing in themselves 'How the fuck is she doing this? It is an easy idea, but the whole plot is hard… I hope you like it and enjoy it. It****'s one story but I parted it in two chapters. The dancing part was hard! Mostly because my mother tongue isn't English ^^ This story is so good for my English XD I hope I didn't make too much mistakes .  
**

**Diclaimer: I don't own One Piece. ****  
Time: After 2 years.  
Warning!:**** Zoro is really sadistic! I'm sorry Luffy! I love you! Really =(  
WARNING!: Everyone is OOC! HOPE YOU DON'T MIND!  


* * *

**Salsa, one of the most exotic dances. Especially with a fancy party. A fancy party with rich people, organized by rich people. The question is… How did they get rich?

Two people entered the ballroom. They handed their invitation and looked around with a smile. The man wore a black tux with a red dress shirt under it. It looked quite sloppy and messy, but it suited him. He wore black shiny shoes and he was tightening his tie. The lady wore a red dress which curved her body. It had a v-neck that showed her cleavage a bit and the silk buckle around her middle emphasized her figure. Her long hair decorated her back and swayed with every movement. The dark red colour of her dress matched the man's shirt.

The music was nice and fancy. Both walked in the middle of the crowd. The man slowly raised his hand, offering it to her, without looking at her. She looked down at it and smiled. She slowly raised her hand and put it in his. He smiled and closed his hand around hers. The man, known as Mugiwara, placed his hand on her waist as he held her other hand and the lady, known as Mikan, placed her hand tenderly on his shoulder. They slowly danced on the rhythm of the music. They only looked at each other, hoping the music would fasten a bit. The dancing couple smiled when the music did what they wanted. Both moved their legs fast and swayed with their hips.  
**  
**"Are you ready?" whispered Mikan. Mugiwara slowly nodded "Pay attention…"

She stepped back with one leg and he put his leg in her place, in a fast motion. They repeated the movement and they stayed glued to each other as they danced. The crowd made place for them and the couple danced. He suddenly dipped her back. The hand that was on her waist slid across her back for support and he brought the hand holding hers more up. She went down slowly. She went back slowly and her face got close to his.

"Two guards at two o'clock." She whispered really soft. The man nodded. She twirled once and they switched places as they did. She turned with her back to him. He placed his hands on her belly and they were still glued together. She placed her hands on his.

"I've seen six security camera's." whispered her dancing partner. She twirled back and they had eye contact again. She nodded. He let her dip again and she looked around fast. She looked back at him and she went back, close to his face again. "No sign of any gun holsters, yet I can't be sure." He nodded in reply.

He pulled her forcefully to him, and their faces got really close, noses barely touching. He placed his hand just above her derriere and she put her hands on his chest. The music stopped just right on time. The crowd applauded and cheered. The couple smiled and walked away. A new song started and the crowd danced again, forgetting the previous dance couple.

"Ok, Lu- Mugiwara…" she sighed.

"You just can call me Luffy…" he smiled "What could possible happen if they find out our real names?"

"A lot. They might threat your family; they are going to find out about your history. They are going to do many nasty things!" seethed the orange haired. She knew 'they' referred to 'the enemy'.

Luffy pouted with half lidded eyes. "I'm still going to call you Nami."

"Dare and I kill you!" she seethed again, having the urge to pull his cheeks. Why was he mature when he danced, but being stupid when it's over? "We just have to use our pseudonym for our and others protection, so call me Mikan!" Luffy nodded softly.**  
**

He looked away and sung "Stingy~…"

Nami frowned mad. "Ok, listen." She said "We still have to think about our mission." She whispered. Luffy nodded, all serious again. "We have to wait a few minutes, before we are going to infiltrate." Luffy nodded again. Nami was the brains, and well… Luffy was the muscles after all.

Nami smiled and walked towards the cocktail bar. Luffy looked at her as she walked away. His eyes slowly travelled to her butt. He bit on his under lip. He already worked with her for six years, so some feelings did develop… She really did change since the beginning. Her hair grew and some other parts too… Though, he didn't dare to say that out loud…

Luffy cocked an eyebrow and he looked over his shoulder. He looked straight into a camera. Is he being watched? Nami walked to him and gave him a cocktail. He heard the camera move again and he smiled. He nipped a bit and waited for Nami's sign to 'spy'. Nami looked around at some people. Luffy knew her longer than today, and he knew she was looking for weapons instead for people. That's just like Nami. She always thought a few steps ahead. Nami looked at the guards and thought of an idea.

She smiled when she had an idea. "I'm going to distract the guards." She whispered. Luffy frowned. He hated it when she was going to distra- No, seduce the guards. She often did that, and he always hated that.

"Isn't there another way?" asked Luffy. Nami frowned confused but nodded slowly.

"Yeah. The camera's on the left wall and right wall cross each other every 15 minutes. That's the blind spot. You could go towards the room with the safe if you are fast enough." Luffy smiled. That was a great idea. "But they only cross each other for six seconds or so. That's why you have to be fast. That's not going to work, even for you." Luffy frowned. That's not a great idea, at all…

Luffy pouted. How was he going to do this? He really didn't want her to seduce the guards, but he couldn't tell her… "I'm going to try." He retorted. Nami frowned. Why was he making such a big fuss about this? She always distracted the guards… "Wish me luck."

Nami grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back "You ruin everything if you aren't fast enough, understood?" Luffy pouted and nodded softly. Again, the camera looked at them, but this time longer then before.

"We're being watched…" whispered Luffy. Nami frowned confused.

She put her hand on his cheek and used her golden bracelet as a mirror. The camera… How was she going to fix this? They were quite suspicious… Nami smiled. She already had her hand on his cheek, so why not continue. Luffy didn't looked surprised about her hand on his cheek. He got used by it because she done it more often on parties. One thing made him surprised though. She kissed his cheek fast.

"Ok, I'll see you soon." Smiled Nami.

Luffy blinked and she went towards the bathroom. 'Ah… An act' thought Luffy. He smiled and turned. He heard the camera move again. The camera mystery man must have thought we only had a love quarrel or something. Luffy walked to the cocktail bar and put his glass down. The camera's crossed each other. Luffy smiled. He had to wait another 15 minutes.

Nami looked into the mirror and put some new lipstick on her lips. She frowned softly. Why did Luffy care that much? He was stubborn… Nami put diamond earrings in her ears and walked towards the door. She looked around and saw Luffy at the cocktail bar. She saw Luffy looking at his watch for a sec and he walked away. He looked at a camera and ran towards the kitchen door. There wasn't security there, so he could go inside. Nami smiled softly and walked towards the cocktail bar.

"I'm going via the kitchen." She heard from her earring.

Nami smiled "I saw." She replied softly. She sat down and waited for Luffy's sign.

Luffy sneaked in the kitchen. It was really quiet and deserted, making it easy for him to sneak. He also wore a black tux, so they thought he was a butler. He looked like one from behind. Luffy walked to the other exit and walked away. He was in a dining room, but which way was the bedroom with the safe? Luffy thought but gasped when the door opened. He went under the table and didn't breathe.

"I want my money." Luffy did recognize his voice. It was Lucci. A huge bandit in arms. This was what the mission was about. Lucci had a program in his safe with information for guns and nuclear weapons…

"I give it, I promise." He didn't recognize that voice. It was a smooth female voice.

"You already say that for weeks…" he seethed "I want it now."

"I give it tonight." The woman said. Luffy couldn't see her. He would blow his cover if he peeked. He didn't hear them anymore. He also didn't see any feet. He crept from under the table and stood up, but his eyes widened when he heard a click. Shit. He turned and a gun pointed at him. He frowned and held his hands up in the air. The woman threaded with the gun and Lucci smiled. The woman sat on the table. That was probably the reason he didn't see any feet… She had long black hair and light blue eyes. She looked quite pretty, but she was evil…

"Hello Mugiwara, missed me?" asked Lucci with a smile. He already met Luffy and Nami, but the two spies never caught him. He was too sneaky… That why they needed the program…

Luffy smirked "With every bullet so far…" he said sarcastic.

"Aren't you nice?" he said "How did you come inside?"

"I stole an invitation from two other people." Luffy said. He cursed in his head and almost wished she pulled the trigger. He had blown up Nami's cover… Idiot.

"So Mikan is here too?" He knew them both…

Nami gasped. She heard the whole conversation. The idiot! That was why Nami was the brain! Nami looked around. She didn't think that far ahead. She looked at the cameras and she noticed they all looked at her. Ah, he blew it… She walked to the bathroom; where she was save from the cameras. She thought really hard.

"Pull the trigger, Nico." Nami's eyes widened.

"Oi, wait a sec…" she heard Luffy say. She ripped her dress shorter, for more freedom around her legs.

"Why? Are you waiting for your red haired girlfriend?" asked Lucci. She recognized his voice. Nami broke of her high heels and threw the rest away.

"She's orange haired and not my girlfriend…" Nami turned her buckle inside out, showing some spy equipment. Smoke bombs, flash bombs, etc.

"Nico, why don't you try out your new weapon?" Nami ran out of the bath room. She bumped against other people.

"I would be delighted." Nami ran faster, but the crowd stood in the way. Her heart beat in her throat.

BANG

A loud gunshot… Her world stopped when she didn't hear anything from her earring. The crowd didn't hear the gunshot and danced further. Nami shuddered as she imagined his dead body.

"Well avoided." She heard. She gasped and ran faster. She didn't care about the crowd anymore and pushed them away.

"T… Thanks." Luffy groaned. Nami opened the kitchen and ran as fast as she could. She opened the diningroom and saw Luffy, with a gunshot in his underarm.

He looked at Nami with a painful smile. "Hey Mikan…"

She walked towards him, looking at his wound "Are you alright?" she asked worried, ignoring the gun pointed at her.

Luffy chuckled softly "Could be better…"

BANG

Nami looked next to her foot, where someone shot. Nami glared at the gun carrying woman.

"I should pay more attention if I were you…" She chuckled.

Nami ripped a sleeve from Luffy's tux and tied it tight around his upper arm, for stopping his bleeding "Yeah, I think I will."

Lucci smiled and left the scene. Luffy frowned and patted Nami's shoulder. Nami nodded and Luffy ran away, most likely after Lucci. Luffy ran but didn't see him. He ignored the pain in his arm and looked around. He looked in every room. He got a closer look from the room and a grin grew on his cheek. He walked into the room and walked towards the huge painting. Luffy grinned and grabbed the painting. He carefully put the painting down and groaned in pain. Stupid wound… He looked at the wall and grinned. That looked like a nice safe. He touched the handle, but got hit on the back of his head with the back of a gun.

Luffy turned with his hands on his head and yelped in pain "Do you know how much that hurts!" asked Luffy with tears.

Lucci grinned and turned the gun, pointing at Luffy. Luffy pouted and rubbed the back of his head. "Well done, finding the safe." Luffy's eyes widened when Lucci's finger travelled to the trigger "But it ends here." He loaded his gun.

Luffy gasped. He had to do something. Before Lucci shot, Luffy went down and landed on his hand. Luffy swung his legs 180° and made Lucci fall on the ground when he kicked Lucci's legs in his swing. Lucci fell and Luffy grabbed his gun. He took away the ammo and threw it away. He crept to the safe with his painful arm and stood up. He grabbed the handle but Lucci attacked him from behind, trying to choke him. Luffy bit in Lucci's arm and Lucci let go of him.

Luffy turned and pointed at Lucci "I've had it!"

He ran towards Lucci and punched in his stomach. Lucci grunted and hit Luffy in his face. Luffy struck his fist towards Lucci's chest but Lucci avoided and caught his fist. Luffy gasped and tried to escape. He just realized it was his painful arm. Lucci's fist hit Luffy on his wound in rapid speed and Luffy yelped. Luffy kicked Lucci's side and he let go of him. Luffy frowned and tightened the sleeve around his arm even tighter, by using his mouth. He spitted some blood out of his mouth and prepared a fist again.

Lucci chuckled as he brushed his side. "You can't even use your other arm, what do you think you can do?"

"Defeat you." retorted Luffy with a serious expression.

Luffy slid his feet apart and brought up his fists to get into position. Then suddenly, they both vanished, coming together quickly as each dealt a blow. They dealt blow after blow. They were hitting each other hard. Now, they were scowling so horribly at one another, grabbing at each other's clothes, punching each other so hard. Finally, Luffy hit Lucci so, that he flew against the wall. He hit his head hard against the wall, making him unconscious. Luffy breathed hard and his hand flew to his arm. He smirked and looked at the safe. First, he had to handcuff Lucci, and second, he had to grab the program out of his safe. Luffy walked to Lucci and handcuffed him. Luffy sighed deep. He was tired… He walked back to the safe and looked at it.

… He needed Nami for this…

* * *

Nami looked at the black haired devil. She only looked at her with a smile, loading her gun.

"I think we could be good friends… If we met each other differently." The devil said. Nami frowned as she unbuckled her belt. She threw her belt away.

She pulled her hair in a ponytail. "Sure… Maybe if you weren't completely insane and your eyes weren't filled with murderous intent…"

Robin laughed and stepped from the table. "Grab your gun." Nami frowned confused. A slight smirk grew on Robin's mouth. "Between your legs."

Nami smiled. How did she know her holster was there? She lifted her dress a bit and grabbed her gun.

"Quite clever, putting it there. No one sees your holster." Nami smiled and took her earrings out. She threw them away. She didn't want to listen to Luffy's whines anymore.

"I am clever." She smiled. She pointed her gun at her.

"Not that clever. You didn't load your gun."

"I don't have to." She shot near her foot "Semi-automatic…" Robin smiled, and her smile turned into laughter. Nami smiled a bit and shot again. The bullet passed Robin's head, leaving her bewildered. "And it's your last time seeing someone else with a gun."

Robin smiled and shot almost in her shoulder. "Don't be sure of that." Nami put a silencer on her gun and Robin did the same act. Both pointed their guns at each other. She had her gun pointed at her targets head. She was about to pull the trigger, but she didn't know when Robin was going to shoot… It was like both got a message and they shot on the same time. Their bullets past their heads again. They didn't move at all, only looked into each others eyes.

Nami's gaze went to Robin's gun. She didn't shiver or tremble. Nami's gaze rested back on Robin herself, and though she hesitated this long, Nami could see the no fear in her eyes. Only determining of killing. Nami gulped for a sec.

Keeping her eyes locked with her target's, Nami spoke calmly, "Do you like killing?" She slowly lowered her gun, but still kept attention.

Her grip loosened on the gun and confusion flashed briefly through her eyes. "Killing?" She added with a scowl. "I don't give two shits about you, nor telling you why I kill."

Nami's focus shifted to Robin's hand and the gun. "Really?" Nami asked surprised. "It's almost like you don't want to shoot because you know it's wrong. Like you have no other option. Like you don't like killing at all." Nami relaxed her stance, yet her fingers tapped her waist. "It's not too late. You can walk away from this."

Robin smiled slowly and tilted her head a bit. "Are you afraid?" She asked "I don't mind shooting at all." She held her gun tight again.

In that moment, Nami had to choose. Rayleigh, their boss, always said to aim for the heart, so if she missed she might hit another organ. But that didn't matter; Nami couldn't afford to miss. Robin needed to die. Nami raised my gun, aiming for her head again. Nami smiled devilish and lowered her gun again. Robin frowned confused when Nami pointed at something else. She shot and Robin was blinded with one big light flash. Nami shot on her bombs, also causing smoke. Nami exited the dining room and ran away. Why couldn't she shoot her…? Why?

Nami looked around and ran hard. She looked into a room and saw Luffy looking at the safe. Nami ran to him and he frowned confused. She looked at the safe with interest.

Luffy only looked at her "Did you win?" asked Luffy curious.

"Not exactly…" murmured Nami. Nami looked at all the buttons and frowned. She turned and looked at Luffy again. She put her hands in his pockets, making him blush a bit. She grabbed a safe-cracking device and put it on the safe. Nami heard coughing and Nami and Luffy looked at the entrance. Robin stood prepared with her gun and a slight cough, caused by the smoke. "Shit…" murmured Nami.

She had to wait 15 minutes until the safe opened with the right code. Nami's hand reflexively drew her gun out of its holster. Luffy blushed when he saw where it was hidden. Nami shot near Robin's feet, making her avoid it. Robin shot back and Luffy and Nami ran away, towards the bed. They hid there and Robin still shot. Nami turned and glanced above the bed. She shot a few times, making Robin hide herself. Nami put new ammo in it and it was quiet for a few seconds.

"I don't know why you two have to be in the safe, but I want to know it." She shot a few times near the bed. "I'm going to shoot it out of you."

Luffy gulped "Do you think she's going to kill us if she knows what's inside the safe?"

"Yes." Retorted Nami. "Definitely." She glanced above the bed again and shot. Nami finally shot right. The bullet came into Robin's shoulder. Robin grunted and hid.

The safe-cracking device made a peeping noise. Nami and Luffy looked at it. Nami crept towards it and Luffy crept with her. Robin was busy with her shoulder so she didn't pay attention. Nami opened the safe with the received code and the safe opened. She looked around. She saw many things. Money, gold, jewels, etc. She would even steal all this if she wasn't a spy. Nami saw a disk and grabbed it. She gave it to Luffy and Luffy put it in his jacket. They ran towards the window and went through it. Robin looked at the window and ran to it, with her hand on her bleeding shoulder. She cursed when Nami and Luffy landed save on the ground. Nami and Luffy ran to their piaggio mp3 (A/N Google it) and drove away, after they sat down and started the ignition.

"Luffy! You're going to fast!" yelled Nami. Luffy didn't care much. He wanted to go home and take care of his wound.

* * *

_Number one rule of a spy. Never show your feelings._

The two spies were on school again. Nobody knew they were spies. They did know Nami and Luffy had a good relationship, but not more than friends. They sometimes tried to ship them, but the couple didn't want to. Their friends had hope once, because Nami and Luffy were sitting in the recess alone. But little did their friends know… Nami and Luffy discussed about a mission, that's all there is.

Luffy ate across from her and sometimes glanced at her. "Do you think that if we met each other a different way, we could have been a couple?"

Nami chocked in her food and looked with wide eyes. A blush betrayed her "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Just curious." Shrugged Luffy. Nami looked with half lidded eyes. She ate further and tried to ignore what he just asked. But she couldn't when she saw how he looked at her. With owlish curious eyes.

"You just want me to answer 'yes', so that you know my feelings…" Luffy gulped and nodded a bit "I would have said 'yes'…" Luffy smiled a bit "But I don't because of the number one rule." And his smile disappeared.

"So stingy…" he pouted. Nami glared at him. They ate further and their friends looked at them. Vivi, Kaya, Usopp and Brook looked at them with half lidded eyes. They seriously don't feel something for each other? They know each other for already six years, if not, more. It didn't matter what their friends did, they didn't admit.

Luffy winced a bit. Nami looked at him and he rubbed his arm. Nobody knew about the wound. He had to undergo an operation yesterday. The bullet had to be removed and he had to get new stitches… Again. Just like on his cheek, caused by a mission. But the bullet didn't touch any muscle or bone, so it isn't that serious.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked.

Luffy smiled and shook his head. "No, not really. Could have been worse." Nami nodded. She was glad Chopper could help them fast. Chopper was their personal spy doctor. Nami and Luffy saved him from a lab who experimented on animals. They made Chopper half human.

Nami and Luffy looked both at their mobiles when they got a message. They looked at it and both stood up. The friends looked again in surprise and curiosity. Luffy went to the men toilet and Nami went to the women toilet. The friends frowned.

"Nope, I didn't work…" they all sighed in unison. Nami and Luffy escaped via the window and walked further, really casually. Luffy even whistled. They walked towards Nami's car and drove away after they sat down and started the ignition. They were quiet for the whole ride. They drove fast.

They arrived on their destination and exited the car. Nami closed the door and they walked to the entrance of an office building. They entered and walked upstairs. Nami and Luffy were almost on the highest floor, not even bothered by the stairs they had to walk, and the walked towards the stockroom. Nami stood before the door and gripped the handle. She turned the handle two times left and two times right, opening the door. They walked inside and lightened the room with a light. They walked to two long lockers and opened the door. They stepped in it and closed the door again. They held their hands flat on the door.

"Fingerprint approved." Nami and Luffy went up. The lockers actually were elavators but disguised. They went another floor higher. It was some kind of secret floor. They opened the door again and walked towards the huge hall. It was dark and everywhere were little lights and bleeps.

A door opened and lit the room. Nami and Luffy smiled. It was Chopper.

"Luffy!" he yelled happily, with a slight hint of worry "How is it with your arm?"

Luffy grinned and moved his arm like nothing happened "Wonderful, it doesn't hurt anymore."

Nami looked with half lidded. He couldn't lie, but he could lie if he didn't want to make us worried. Idiot.

The whole room was lit when a huge screen went on. Nami and Luffy pinched their eyes a bit close. Their eyes had to adjust to the light. They smiled when they finally saw a figure on the screen. It was Rayleigh, their boss.

"Hi." said Luffy overenthusiastic.

"Hi spies." Smiled Rayleigh. Both spies smiled. "I have a new mission, but it starts at 4 pm."

They frowned confused. Since when did they have a mission on a specific time? "I don't get it." Said Nami.

"We have some information. The new villains are going to attack tonight at 9 pm."

"Where?" asked Nami with narrowed eyes.

"Tonight on Raftel." Nami's and Luffy's eyes widened.

"Raftel?" asked Nami "I recognize that name…"

"Raftel is an island in the middle of the sea. An old mansion is placed there, but still secured. Somewhere is a chip named 'One Piece' with information of the biggest treasures on the whole world." Nami looked with wide eyes at her partner. Rayleigh joined her and Luffy still had his serious expression painted on his head. He shrugged with a smirk "I always was interested, thus I just looked on internet and searched in curiosity."

Nami nodded slowly, still not believing this. Luffy knew something

"Euhm… Either way…" murmured Nami. "Ok… So we have to go back now and we have to leave with…. What?"

"Euhm…" Rayleigh was also slightly confused. "We will put a plane on the school roof with an invisible screen."

Nami and Luffy nodded.

"I informed your school for your absent. Nami, you had to go to the nurse and Luffy, you had to go to your home for your forgotten homework."

Luffy pouted and Nami smiled. "Why can't Nami forget her homework for a change? I always forget my homework…"

Nami laughed "I and forgetting my homework, won't fit in one sentence."

Chopper looked at Rayleigh and Rayleigh shrugged his shoulders. The spy couple argued and scowled.

"Good luck…" murmured Rayleigh. They walked away, still arguing.

They arrived at school again and walked to their class. They opened the door and looked around. No one here… They looked around confused. They were sure this was the right room. They had cooking lessons now… They walked around, hoping to see someone. Luffy narrowed his eyes and looked at the window.

"Nami! Duck!" yelled Luffy. Nami ducked and a gunshot was heard. A bullet crashed into the wall and Luffy went down too. He crept towards Nami with a pout. Nami breathed hard. She could almost be dead… Nami took a deep breath and grabbed a pan. She used it as a mirror and looked at the window where the bullet came from.

"N…Nami…"

"What!" she seethed. Luffy pointed at the bullet in the wall.

"Why is the bullet beeping?" Nami frowned and her eyes widened.

"RUN!" she yelled. Nami and Luffy ran. They ran to the window and jumped through it. A bomb went of and Nami and Luffy gasped. They fell down. Luffy grabbed Nami's arm and held her tight to him. He landed on his feet with Nami in his arms. He took a deep breath and let her stand on the ground again. She looked up and the damage didn't look bad. Nami sighed. No fire or anything.

"I think we have to change the '4 pm' appointment." Said Nami.

Luffy nodded and loosened his uniform. "I'm sure of it…"

Nami and Luffy nodded and ran upstairs, really fast. They looked into the class. It was black and smoking. Nami frowned. No fire here… Some people ran upstairs and looked into the class. Nami and Luffy ran upstairs again, to the roof. Luffy dialled Rayleigh's number.

"Rayleigh! We need the airplane now!" demanded Luffy. He got another call.

_"Luffy! Where are you! The classes changed. We are in the class downstairs! What was that blow? What happened?"_ Luffy ran upstairs with half lidded eyes. Usopp… Great timing…

"I'm pissing!" and he put his mobile away. Nami turned her face and looked with a disgusted look. "What?" asked Luffy. Nami shook her head and opened the door to the roof.

She looked around, hoping for a helicopter from the enemies. Luffy more looked around for the airplane. An airplane came to them and flew above them. Luffy pulled Nami to his waist and jumped up with her. Nami yelped when he jumped. He landed in the airplane. He let go of Nami and sat in his seat. Nami waited a few minutes and sat down next to him. Luffy pushed on autopilot and flew away.

"Do you know which way we have to go?" asked Nami.

Luffy grinned "No, but you will tell me!"

Nami smirked with a cocking eyebrow. "Why would you be so sure of that?" she asked

"I would be lost without you." Nami blushed and looked at the other way.

"How's it going with your arm?" she asked, changing the subject. Luffy's smile turned nervous.

"M…My stitches are broken…" Nami's eyes widened.

"IT WHAT?"

"Which way?" asked Luffy ignoring her question.

"Euhm…" Nami looked at the map "East. Why don't you put it on auto pilot?"

"Neuh, that would be less an adventure." He chuckled. Nami smiled and looked at his arm. God… He was bleeding…

"I'm going to look at your wound later…" said Nami. Luffy pouted.

He put it on auto pilot. He lifted his sleeve and ripped his bandage of. Nami frowned and glanced at his wound. It looked like a mess, and that wasn't Chopper's fault… It was purple and bloody. Nami looked at it and brushed her fingers over it. Luffy shuddered a bit caused by her cold fingers. Luffy looked at her as she examined his wound. Little did she know and he examined her face. She looked at him and sighed.

"I really don't know what to do…" she murmured "I wished Chopper was here…"

Luffy smiled and nodded. "I wished so too." He said still looking in her eyes. Nami noticed his glance and blushed a bit she looked away after she noticed how close they were.

'_Number one rule of a spy. Never show your feelings.'_ She thought and took a deep breath. She looked away and Luffy pouted a bit. He looked at his wound and untied his tie. He tried to wrap it around his wound as a bandage, but he couldn't do it alone.

He looked at her "Nami…" and whined. Nami turned slightly and looked at him. He looked with puppy dog eyes and a pout. Her heart turned into a puddle.

"Ok, Ok…" she said, getting the hint. She wrapped the tie around his arm and tightened it. Not to tight. Luffy smiled and moved his arm again. Nami smiled too and looked outside. They flew over the ocean and flew towards Raftel. She didn't know why she went to Raftel, but she thought the clue would be there… The plane landed safely and Nami and Luffy carefully went out of the plane. Nami prepared her gun and Luffy… Well, he prepared his fists.

Both wore special clothes. Black shirts and baggy pants. Easy to fight in. They also wore bulletproof jackets. Luffy and Nami walked through the jungle and looked everywhere. They didn't think of other things and they didn't lose their concentration. Luffy just followed Nami and watched her back. He didn't know where to go, since his direction is like shit. Nami smiled when she saw something pointing above the trees. It looked like some kind of pointy roof. Nami and Luffy walked to it and tried to get a closer look.

A high fence guarded the large, creepy looking house. Nami looked at the fence and her eyes rested on an electricity guard system. That's quite rare for an old house… No one was to be seen and Nami and Luffy walked further. Still looking around, they walked to the fence. Nami looked at the lock. Luffy grabbed her gun out of her holster and shot on a moving camera. The silencer was put on the gun, so it wasn't such a big problem.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Nami. Luffy looked around and played with Nami's gun. "The fence won't open and we can't touch it…"

Luffy looked up and grinned. "What about the trees?" he asked. Nami looked up and smiled. She stood up and walked with Luffy to a good looking tree.

They had exactly the same idea. Climbing a tree and jump down onto the garden or roof. Luffy found a good and thick tree.

He grinned. "Nami." Nami turned and looked at the pointed tree. She smiled slowly and walked towards him.

"It looks good." She smiled. He grinned and nodded.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He carried her in bridal style and jumped up, making Nami scream a bit. He landed on a branch and jumped further. Nami was bewildered. How could he jump like this? Like they were featherlight... Nami stopped with screaming. She was actually enjoying this, like they were flying. And damn... He jumped high! Luffy decided they were high enough. He jumped down and Nami screamed again.

Do you know the feeling of sitting in a rollercoaster and going down? The funny feeling in your belly? She had that right now... But ten times worse. Luffy landed and the roof, but slipped over a leaf. He slipped down but grasped the gutter with his other arm around her. He seethed through his teeth as soon as he noticed the pain in his arm. He would have let go if the mansion wasn't so huge... And high, but it was...

"Luffy, are you ok?" asked Nami worried, seeing a blood stain on is black sleeve. Luffy forced a smile and nodded. He pushed Nami onto the roof. Nami turned and grabbed both his hands, pulling him up. Luffy seethed again, hoping Nami wouldn't notice it, which she did. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, yeah." said Luffy. "Let's go." Nami nodded still worried and walked after him.

They avoided every leaf and walked to the chimney. Nami grabbed a little flashlight out of her pocket and Luffy did the same thing. Nami hooked her line on the chimney and jumped down. Luffy hooked his line and followed Nami. They had their flashlight in their mouths and they slid down. They landed safe and coughed for the charcoal was almost chocking them. They looked around. This was supposed to be the living room... But it was so old, you couldn't even see it. Nami and Luffy looked around, very carefully, for any traps or cameras.

Nami shivered when she thought about something "So... Luffy... Where is this 'One Piece chip'?" she asked.

"It isn't found yet." He said as he shot a camera. This was what Nami made shiver; Luffy knew something she didn't... They heard something. Luffy walked to the sound slowly. He smiled when he saw what it was. A little mouse. Nami smiled when she looked at the little thing.

"How cute." She smiled. Luffy smiled too and nodded. That was something he liked about Nami. She wasn't afraid of animals, not even mice. Her eyes slowly widened when she noticed something about the mouse. One, It didn't move and two, it was white. "Luffy run!" said Nami. Luffy looked confused but ran after her.

BOOM!

It exploded. Nami and Luffy ducked on the ground. Luffy sat up and looked shocked and surprised.

"The fuck?" yelled Luffy more than asking "How did you know?" he asked

Nami brushed her hair down and picked the little pieces wood out of her hair "It was too white. That is not normal for such a dirty room like this, and it didn't move..."

"Then... What caused that sound?"

"Someone must have thrown it. Must mean we aren't alone..." she said, looking around. Luffy frowned and looked around too.

He stood up and brushed his butt. He walked towards the kitchen and looked around. He ducked fast when he heard a gunshot. Nami gasped and threw her gun fast to Luffy. Luffy shot a few times but it was too late.

Luffy looked at the bullet which flew into the door. "Shit..." he murmured. Nami walked to Luffy and grabbed her gun back. She sighed and brushed her forehead in frustration.

"Luffy, seriously... It's dark and scary here. We don't have a map and we don't know where we have to go... What are we doing here?" Luffy looked around and brushed the wall. He knocked a few times. It sounded hollow.

He looked at Nami again and tilted his head "Sorry... What did you say?"

"I said you are an idiot and you don't pay attention." She said with crossed arms.

"Ah... That explains a lot." said Luffy. He looked at the wall again and back at Nami. "Do you still have that compass thingie which points at body warmth, except for ours?" he asked. Nami blinked. She frowned and looked in her pockets.

She looked at it and pouted "I hold firm with my previous accusation" she murmured. She looked at the point and frowned as it pointed to the wall.

"Previous whatte?" Nami looked with half lidded eyes at him and looked back at her point again

"I don't know why it points at the wall..." she said "Luffy, this is scary let's stop."

"Can't do, Mikan..." he said. Nami frowned confused when he said Mikan. "We have to finish this..." Nami nodded.

Luffy walked into the dirty old kitchen and looked around. Nami followed him with her gun. She looked at the compass. They walked around very quietly as the pointed led them. They walked upstairs. Nami gulped when the needle pointed to a door. Luffy looked at Nami and nodded. Nami kicked the door open and Luffy jumped into it with Nami's gun. He saw nothing...

The entirely room was dark. Luffy frowned and grabbed his flashlight. He lightened the room and gasped when he saw someone sitting on a chair with cuffed hands and a cloth covering his eyes. Luffy gave the gun back to Nami and walked to him. He had blond hair and a lot of wounds. Luffy frowned as he poked him.

"Are you awake?" asked Luffy carefully.

"Hmm." He hummed "Just woke up..."

Luffy frowned "Oh..." he retorted. He looked at his cuffs and he looked at Nami. He looked at the gun and nodded at it. Nami nodded and threw the gun to him. He caught it and shot through the cuffs. He put of the cloth which covered his eyes. The man blinked a few times and his eyes needed to adjust to the light. Nami frowned as she saw his appearance. He was covered in wounds and bruises.

Nami walked to him and looked at the wounds. "What's your name?" she asked. The man looked at her with his blue eyes. Luffy got a bit irritated by their eyes play.

"Hmm..." he murmured "I'm... Mr. Prince..." he murmured. "Sorry, it's been a long time since I saw a beautiful woman and kind at once." He smirked.

Luffy really got irritated when Nami blushed a bit in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?" asked Luffy irritated.

"Don't intervene. I'm talking with a beautiful angel here." Said the blond one. Luffy's eye twitched.

"What's your name?" Mr. Prince asked.

Luffy frowned."Mugiwara." He retorted.

"Mikan." Smiled Nami.

The man sighed and frowned. "Let me guess… You two are spies." Both nodded. The clothes they wore and guns they held showed that they were spies "Ok, that's great. I too." He smiled as he tried to stand up. "I guess I can tell my real name then…" He tried to stand up but he lost his balance fast.

He fell back in the chair and sighed. "My real name is Sanji…" he searched something in his pocket. He grabbed one plain cigarette out of his pocket. "And what is your real name?" he asked, glancing at them.

"This is our real name." lied Nami with a straight face "Agent Mikan and Agent Mugiwara." Luffy nodded. That was the only thing he could do. He couldn't lie.

"Really?" he asked, lightening his cigarette. Both nodded this time. "Interesting…" Both frowned this time. Sanji stood up again, but this time with avail. He took a long drag and smiled. "Ah, my daily toxic." Nami and Luffy grinned. Nami put her gun back in her holster.

"Let's go…" murmured Luffy soft. Nami nodded with a smile. They opened the door and Sanji walked behind them. Nami closed the door again. They looked around and frowned

"Where should we go to?" asked Luffy.

Nami looked at the compass and pointed at the hallway. "We have to go there." Luffy nodded. They walked through the hallway. Luffy's eye twitched when Sanji kept giving her compliments. Why was he getting irritated? Sure, he liked her, but she never gave a hint she liked him…

Luffy turned when he almost wanted to say something, but his eyes widened instead. Nami lay on the ground and Sanji took a long drag saying

"Sorry, Mikan-swan…" Luffy wanted to ran to her, but he got knocked from behind. He fell on the ground, unconscious. "Always such a pain to knock out someone that beautiful…" he said brushing Nami's hair. "I'm glad I didn't have to do that…" as soon as he said that, two persons walked out of the shadow from behind him. A woman with black hair - who already knew Nami and Luffy – Nico Robin and a man with blue hair and broach body, Franky.

"Aw, and the boy already has so much pain." Robin smiled remembering his wound on his arm. A little laughter came out of the shadow, but from Luffy's side. A man with green hair, named Zoro.

"I don't care. I just wanted to knock him out." Replied Zoro with a little hint of amusement in his voice. "I will take care of him."

"Me too…" replied Sanji "I can't hurt someone this beautiful…" he looked at Robin and Franky "So she's yours."

Robin and Franky smiled and nodded. "With pleasure…"

Zoro looked at Luffy. He turned his face to him by grabbing his chin none too gently and grinned. "This is so going to be fun…"

"Do NOT kill him like you almost wanted to do with that red haired spy." Retorted Robin "The three wounds across his eye were already enough."

"Such a shame…" he pouted. He saw a dark stain on Luffy's sleeve. He pulled the sleeve up and smiled, seeing the wound. "I am going to have some fun with his wound…" Sanji already shivered. He actually felt sorry for the little man.

* * *

Luffy woke up a bit. Everything was blurry and the first thing he heard was a whistle. "Such a big wound." He heard someone say.

Luffy blinked a few times. The first thing he noticed was the enormous headache. He wanted to rub his headache but he couldn't. His hands and feet were tight up. He squeezed one eye closed and he looked at the man across from him. The man with green hair. He only looked at Luffy's wound like it was something special. Luffy looked at his wound and pouted. The way his wound looked like did seem special… He looked around and he saw Sanji smoking a cigarette. Luffy frowned.

"'Ey…" Luffy murmured with a cracked voice. Zoro and Sanji looked at him. "Weren't you a spy?" he asked.

Sanji smiled and shook his head. "Call it a double agent." He replied. Luffy pouted and looked at Zoro.

"And you are?" murmured Luffy.

Zoro looked at him and grinned. "Your worst nightmare~" Luffy smiled uneasy "Ero moron, do we have some salt?" Luffy's eyes widened.

Sanji looked around and grabbed a salt jar. He threw it to Zoro and Zoro caught it with easy. "It is Sanji, stupid shitty moron."

Zoro looked at Luffy and smiled. "I don't care much." Sanji frowned mad and took a long drag. Zoro held the opening of the salt jar above Luffy's wound. Luffy looked with wide eyes. "Could you tell us where One Piece is? Pretty please?"

"W…What is going to happen if I tell you I don't know?" asked Luffy afraid. He knew sweat in his wounds hurt and that his sweat tasted like salt… So how does salt in his wound feel?

"Well… You are going to feel pain~" he grinned. Luffy gulped. The problem? He didn't know where it was!

**-Meanwhile-**

Nami woke up and looked around. The first thing she saw was a gun in her face. She frowned mad and looked at her hands and feet. Tight up… Hmm… She looked at the one holding the gun. Nico Robin. Nami frowned mad and Robin smiled slowly. Wait… Was that her gun? Nami looked at her holster and noticed the emptiness. She frowned even deeper and looked at the one holding the gun. Nami seethed her teeth.

"Could you give me my gun back? Or just remove it out of my nose." She said mad.  
Robin laughed and shook her head "Sorry, can't do…" she looked at the gun "It would be such a shame to shoot you…"

"Why? Are you going to miss all my sarcastic remarks?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"One of the reasons." Giggled Robin. How could a giggle from someone this evil sound cute? Robin lowered the gun a bit. She smiled softly. How could a smile from someone this evil look beautiful?

Nami's eyes widened in shock when she heard a head splitting scream. Luffy?

"LUFFY!" yelled Nami in shock. She heard another scream. Tears collected in her eyes. What were they doing to him! "What are you doing to him!" yelled Nami to Robin. Robin shrugged her shoulders with a sad smile. Sad? Nami's eyes widened when she didn't hear anything anymore.

Nami wish she could hear something… Couldn't he say something like 'You bastard!' or something like that? Nami didn't want him to be dead… He isn't dead right? Tears rolled from Nami's cheeks as she looked at the way where Luffy's screams came from. Robin lowered her gun, pointing it to the ground.

Nami shuddered. He isn't dead right? He wasn't dead back at the villa… So he wouldn't be… She… She loved him. She loved him… "LUFFY!" she yelled. Robin pointed at Nami again.

"Could you tell me where One Piece is?" she asked soft.

Nami still looked at the other way. "LUFFY!" she yelled again "ARE YOU

**-Back at Luffy-**

OK?" she yelled hard enough for Luffy to hear. Luffy breathed hard. Damn, salt hurt, and especially when the green haired is trying to get the stitches out on the same time. He wanted to answer Nami, but he couldn't…

Zoro looked at Luffy and grinned. "You don't seem healthy anymore." He said. "Sweating, breathing and losing blood of course." Luffy looked with half lidded tired eyes at him. How much he wanted to punch him in his face… "So… Where is One Piece?" he asked again.

"I…Don't…Know…" breathed Luffy. Zoro grinned and he grabbed a knife. A really sharp knife.

"The girl who just screamed, is that your girlfriend?" asked Zoro. Luffy frowned "Because if, you should tell me where One Piece is so you can still pleasure her." He said while the knife travelled to Luffy's pants. Luffy's eyes widened. Fuck…

He tried to loosen the cuffs and he kicked with his feet. "You don't know? Asked Zoro. Sanji looked with a half lidded uninterested eye as he took another drag. Luffy looked with wide eyes at Zoro. No, he didn't know. "That's unfortunately…"

Luffy looked with wide eyes when Zoro slammed the knife down.

**-Back at Nami-**

"I don't know!" cried Nami "Let me go to Luffy!" she yelled.

Robin frowned sad. "is he your boyfriend?" she asked

"No!" yelled Nami "Spies are forbidden for having a relationship with each other!"

Robin frowned and pointed the gun down again. "Spies also shouldn't care about rules…" she murmured. Nami's eyes widened.

**-Back at Luffy-**

"Whoops." Laughed Zoro "I slipped. Luffy looked with wide eyes at the knife stuck in his foot. His shoe turned red. He frowned mad. He had it… He definitely had it…

Luffy screamed and Zoro and Sanji looked confused. Luffy used all his power and finally broke through the cuffs. He kicked with his legs, breaking the cuffs there. He grabbed the chair and threw it against the wall. He pulled the knife out of his foot and threw it to Zoro. Zoro barely avoided it, causing a cut on his cheek. Luffy screamed again and punched against the wall, making a hole in it. Nami was not here. Zoro shot a few times and Luffy avoided with ease. He ran to Zoro and punched him flat in his face, causing him to fall backwards.

Luffy gave blow after blow in Zoro's face until Sanji shot. Luffy avoided again and kicked Sanji. His kick was so fast; it almost looked like it stretched. Luffy ran to the next door but got blocked by something broad. His eyes widened. Who the hell was this? Franky made a fist and almost punched Luffy. Luffy sprung and landed on Franky's fist. He ran over his arm to his round shoulder and sprung behind him with a frontflip. He ran further. His eyes widened when he heard a gunshot. He ran faster for two reasons. The gunshot and he is being chased. Luffy kicked the door open of the room where the gunshot came from. He saw Nami standing with a gun, pointing at Robin who sat on the ground.

Luffy smiled open mouthed when he saw Nami again. Nami smiled too and tears of happiness rolled down. They walked to each other and embraced.

"I thought something happened to you." Whispered Luffy with a smile. Robin couldn't help it but smile. She didn't regret she gave the gun to Nami…

"I thought something happened to you too…" she whispered. They heard gunshots and jumped away. Robin stood up again and grabbed the gun. Sanji, Zoro and Sanji looked around.

"Where are they!" yelled Zoro mad, wiping the blood from his cheek. Robin shrugged her shoulders. Luffy and Nami breathed hard. They sat behind a couch. Nami glanced at Luffy seeing all the cuts and wounds on his face. She hoped they weren't going to be scars; it would ruin his handsome face. _'Spies also shouldn't care about rules…'_ Nami smiled slowly. Luffy still breathed hard and held his hand on his wound. The wound looked pretty nasty. She heard the enemies walked around, looking for them.

She put her hand on his cheek, causing him to look at her in utter confusion. Nami placed her soft moist lips on his bloody and dry ones. She didn't care about the blood and dryness. She loved him, so fuck that. She didn't even taste that, she only tasted the passion. Luffy's eyes widened slowly. Before he could even enjoy the kiss, she already parted and looked above the couch. She grabbed her spare gun, which she hid between her breasts, and she shot. Luffy still looked spaced out at her. Did she just…?

Luffy grabbed his hand and looked at him. "We have to run!" said Nami and she sat down again to avoid the bullets. Luffy nodded still paralyzed and they stood up, running away. Zoro shot in Nami's back and Nami fell down. Luffy stopped with running and he carried her bridal style through the mansion. Nami didn't breath. Luffy ran downstairs as some enemies still shot.

The orange haired spy gasped and finally breathed while coughing. "Fuck! That hurts!" she yelled "Stupid bulletproof jacket!" She coughed. Luffy smiled. He jumped over some traps and Nami shot some lasers. He kicked open the door and was outside. Luffy and Nami gasped when the broad man blocked them. Where the hell did he come from!

Luffy jumped to avoid him but Franky slapped him like he was a fly. Luffy and Nami crashed against the wall. Luffy caught the most damage from the hit. He coughed and frowned. Nami looked worried. She wanted to grab her gun, but noticed she lost it. Luffy stood up and breathed hard. Nami frowned even more worried. Luffy stumbled towards Franky and took a deep breath. He lifted his finger towards him

"THAT HURTS!" he yelled frustrated. He had it. He always got hurt. The whole time already. Luffy grabbed something out of his bag and Nami looked with wide eyes. Not that… That shortened his life span! Luffy took the pill and gulped with a smirk. He slid his legs apart and he pushed his fist on the ground. He turned pink and steam came from his body. Nami's eyes widened when he disappeared. Luffy appeared again and shot his fist against Franky's head. Franky flew a few feet away. Franky stood up fast and used a canon coming out of his mouth.

"What the hell!" yelled Nami and Luffy in unison. Luffy took a step back but stood in a trap. A bomb exploded under him and a canon flew to him. Luffy jumped up, avoiding the bomb and canon. He flew high but his eyes widened. The canon flew towards Nami. Luffy yelled her name but she got saved already. But by who? Luffy landed again and saw Nami in Sanji's arms. Nami blinked a few times in confusion but also in shock when she realised how big the explosion was. Nami looked at Sanji and she pushed him away.

Luffy smiled and fought further with Franky, punishing him for what he did to Nami.

"Y… You are a badguy!" yelled Nami "Why did you save me!"

"Call me a double double agent, mademoiselle." He smiled.

Nami blinked a few times and narrowed her eyes. "I don't trust you anymore." Sanji sighed and grabbed something out of his pocket. He showed it to he and her eyes widened. The official pass of the same spies unit they join… "I believe you."

"Where are Zoro and Robin!" yelled Luffy, avoiding a punch.

Sanji looked at him and noticed his speed. "Euhm…" he murmured, astounded by Luffy's speed "They fled…"

"THEY WHAT!" yelled Nami and Luffy in unison.

"Fled." He repeated.

Luffy grew tired and angry. He spared all of his strength in one arm and punched Franky hard… Very hard. Nami and Sanji gasped as he looked at the punch. Their eyes widened when Franky flew almost, or he did, flew from the island. Nami and Sanji were speechless. Luffy's skin turned normal and the steam disappeared. Luffy fell on his back. He seriously didn't have any strength. Nami crept to him and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Don't worry, we will get them." She smiled. Luffy nodded but he didn't smile nor grin. Sanji stood up and brushed his butt.

"Well, mademoiselle and… Someone I still don't have a good name for, I'll see you soon. I'm going to catch Franky now." Luffy nodded and Nami smiled as reply. Sanji walked away with a cigarette and he hummed a song.

It was already night and the night sky looked beautiful with its stars. Nami lay next to Luffy and enjoyed the stars.

"I liked the kiss even if it was so short…" he murmured.

Nami giggled softly. "I will give you one if you almost are dead again."

Luffy turned his head and looked at her with a pout. Nami turned her head and grinned. She was mean… And she knew.

"My arm hurts…" he whined.

Nami smiled "I understand it does… What did he do?"

"Threw salt in it and pulled my stitches out. Oh, and he slammed a knife through my foot." Said Luffy. Nami looked with wide eyes "All in all, I feel good since you kiss-"

Luffy's eyes widened again when Nami placed her lips over his. Her lips were so soft… He didn't want it to stop, but Nami was just human and couldn't read his mind. She parted and stood up. How come she parted so fast and he couldn't enjoy it that way? On purpose? She walked away with a few little skips. Luffy stood up too and 'ran' after her. His foot hurt like hell, but the love he felt was bigger… Still, she didn't say she loved him… Well, nevermind. She kissed him, that was enough for him.

Nami looked at the stars while she walked… She was going to keep it a secret until the mission was over…

"Oi, Nami! You part to fast!"

* * *

**Thanks for having the patients to read this xD There's also a second chapter with explanation about One Piece, Sanji, Zoro and Robin and other things. And they are going to catch Zoro and Robin.**

**Sorry for the mean and sadistic Zoro! I make it up in the new chapter! And poor Luffy =( So much pain!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! New and last chapter! I hope you will like this one and sorry for the long wait ^^ I want to thank Totashi for using a little part for this story. I will tell you on the end which part ^^  
****  
By the way, my friend keeps nagging if I could write a sequel of 'I'm Sorry?' If you want it too, go to my profile and vote ^^ Thank you ^^**

**One piece © Oda Eiichiro.**

* * *

"H…Hello…"

Vivi, Kaya, Usopp and Brook looked at Luffy like they saw water burning. Their chins lay on the ground and Nami looked through the window.

It was a day after their mission and Luffy looked like crap. His face was covered with bandages and cuts and his arm was in a sling. He also walked with crutches for his foot was wrapped into a bandage.

"What happened with you!" yelled Usopp shocked "You look like you got hit by a truck!"

"Hehheh…" chuckled Luffy softly, scratching the back of his head. Nami glanced at him with a frown. Nami only had a little scratch on her forehead, but Luffy caught all the blows… And she felt guilty. Luffy sat down on his seat with a smile. He tried to grab his books, but he couldn't open his bag. Nami reached for his bag and opened it. Luffy looked at her face and she looked sad. Luffy frowned and grabbed his books. She didn't have to feel guilty…

"Everyone, be quiet!" All the students turned towards the teacher. The teacher, Law, looked at Luffy and sighed. "What the hell did you do?" he asked. Luffy stuck out his tongue and chuckled a bit. Nami's frown turned deeper and she looked away again.

Law cocked an eyebrow and looked at his papers "Hmm, anyway, since you won't answer, I have an announcement to make." Everyone now looked at Law again.

The door shoved open and everyone's attention went to said door. Luffy's and Nami's eyes widened when someone entered the classroom. The spies' mouths slowly parted. The one who entered the room glanced at the spies and whistled when he saw Luffy, seeing his damage. Luffy's and Nami's chins practically lay on their tables.

"My name is Sanji, nice to meetcha."

"AAAAAH!" yelled Nami and Luffy, pointing at him. Everyone in the class looked at them and Sanji laughed. Vivi, Kaya, Usopp and Brook couldn't help but notice the scratches and bruises on the blond's face. What happened? Sanji chuckled and put an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

Luffy pouted and Nami looked like she saw a ghost. What was he doing here?

"I guess you three know each other already…" murmured Law surprised. Luffy and Nami nodded a bit. Knowing is a big word… Sanji only chuckled with a small smile. Sanji walked towards a seat Law told him to go, and he sat down. Luffy and Nami looked at him and pouted. The four friends noticed their pouts and their glances turned to the new guy, Sanji.

Usopp was the first one to ask something "Ne, Sanji… Did you have a fight with Luffy? You both have wounds and bruises."

Sanji looked at Usopp and grinned. "Yeah, indirect." He laughed. Nami and Luffy glared daggers. They couldn't laugh because of this.

"So his name is Luffy? I think Mugiwara fits more." Sanji smirked. Nami and Luffy glared at him.

Nami looked at Luffy again and her eyes widened. "Luffy, your sleeve!" said Nami.

Luffy looked confused and looked at his sleeve in his sling. It looked red. His wound was open… Luffy turned pale. The bleeding boy stood up and walked away. Law looked confused when Nami followed him. He did see the red stain, but he didn't know why Nami would go with him. Reminds him to talk with Luffy's parents later…

Sanji smiled softly and grabbed his cigarette out of his mouth. 'Two spies breaking the rules, he?'

Luffy walked to the infirmary and opened the door. Luffy pouted when he saw nobody. He entered slowly for a better look. He really got cautious since they got attacked in cooking class, most likely by Robin... Luffy closed the door behind him and narrowed his eyes. The door behind him opened again, and he jumped in surprise. He turned fast but smiled when he saw Nami.

Nami looked with half lidded eyes. "Let me guess, Miss Kalifa isn't here?" she asked.

Luffy sighed with a sweat drop. "Nope, I don't see her around…"

Nami closed the door behind her and walked towards the closet. She grabbed a few bandages. "I figured." She turned and looked at Luffy. She pointed at a chair. "Sit down."

Luffy smiled and did what he was told. He sat down and pulled up his sleeve. Nami sat next to him and looked at his wound. She brushed her fingers over it and Luffy shuddered. Nami grabbed a clean cloth and made it wet. She cleaned his wound.

Luffy looked at Nami's hand. They looked soft and clean. Her hands looked like hands which couldn't carry nor hold a gun. Luffy's eyes travelled to her face. Her eyes were so beautifully brown and her skin was so smooth and it looked soft. He wanted to taste it… His eyes now travelled to her shiny, glossy lips. The boy bit his under lip. He wanted to lick the gloss off, bite them and savour them. Luffy's face dropped and he closed his eyes in irritation. It was forbidden for spies…

Luffy sighed depressed and Nami noticed "I'm sorry, am I hurting you?" asked Nami worried.

"Yeah…" murmured Luffy. His eyes shot open when he realised what he answered. "Ah, no! You don't." defended Luffy. Nami smiled and took care of him further. Luffy looked at her again.

"Why did you kiss me?" asked Luffy out of the blue, though he knew he was going to get hurt, for Nami couldn't answer his feelings. Nami looked at him with half lidded eyes and red puffy cheeks. Luffy couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"I was glad I didn't lose you…"

"And the second time?"

"As a little reward and comfort for all the pain you had…"

"That's all?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow. Nami nodded softly. "Ok." He grinned, even though his heart is ripped in two. Luffy stood up when Nami finished.

He 'walked' to the door and looked over his shoulder with a smile. "By the way, could you do something for me?" Nami blinked confused as she stood up. Luffy's smile disappeared slowly. "Could you not be so nice to me?" Nami's eyes slowly widened. Luffy exited the infirmary. Nami ran to the door and opened it fast. Luffy already walked downstairs. Nami's face saddened.

Luffy was right… She was too nice and she could understand why she should be less nice… It was painful for him since he loved her. Why did she care so much about those rules?

_Spies shouldn't care about rules._

Again with that sentence. But that sentence was 100% true. They always drove through the red traffic light. They were carrying guns without warrant. They did almost kill people – for justice, but still – and they pulverized buildings…

So why did she care about that rule? Why couldn't she love Luffy the way she wanted?

"Shouldn't you go back to your class?"

Nami turned with a gasp but she smiled when she saw her math teacher, Shanks. Shanks looked quite confused for Nami didn't miss one lesson. Nami and Shanks knew each other for a while, because Shanks used to be a spy at the same agency.

She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders with a smile. "I guess I should…" Shanks cocked an eyebrow. He looked at the small cut on her forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked suspicious. Nami smiled and looked over her shoulder to the stairs. She looked back at Shanks again and nodded. Both entered the infirmary and they sat down on a chair.

"Just to be sure… But you did lead a double life, right?" asked Nami insecure. Shanks looked at her and smiled.

He nodded "Agent Red, and I used to be a student, just like you and Luffy. I stopped 2 years after I was a teacher. Although, I had less wounds then Luffy…" murmured Shanks "I'm getting quite worried."

"So you know about the number one rule?" she asked.

"Never show your feelings?" Nami nodded "Yeah, that one was hard for me." He sighed

Nami frowned "What?"

"Hmm… Well, I love Makino and she was my partner, so it was forbidden." He said "But we didn't give a shit about that and we shoved the rules up in our asses…" Nami's eyes widened slowly. "And we are now happily married." He smiled. He looked at Nami and she looked still emotionless.

"Love is more important than a couple of rules…"

A smile slowly grew on her face. She stood up and nodded.

"By the way, who did hurt Luffy this much?"

Nami walked to the door and turned. "A guy named Zoro." She replied "But I'm going to my class."

Shanks nodded softly. Nami left and he still thought. 'Zoro…' Shanks thought about his scars and he frowned mad 'That Zoro…'

Nami smirked when she walked downstairs. She was going to show him something! She smiled and skipped downstairs. She skipped towards her class and opened the door. Everyone looked at her and she went to her seat.

She sat down with a little hum. Luffy leaned on his hand and cocked an eyebrow, looking at Nami. She looked quite happy. Luffy sighed and his glance turned towards the outside world, through the window. Nami still hummed and Sanji looked at her with a smile. She was, or planning something, or Luffy said something she agreed with.

Sanji's glance turned to Luffy. 'Well, he doesn't seem happy…' thought the double double agent. Luffy looked with a sad frown at a tree.

School ended and Luffy already left. He turned fast when he heard something behind him again. It was an orange haired beautiful girl… Nami smiled with closed eyes. Luffy only looked at her face and turned around again, walking further. Nami frowned, but it was understandable. She walked behind him. They weren't even concerned about Sanji. They kinda ignored him the whole day. The couple walked further in silence. Nami's house was the first house they arrived.

Luffy wanted to walk further, but Nami stopped him. "Do you want to drink something?" she asked. Luffy turned with a pout. What the hell was with this off again, on again? Luffy looked away and Nami frowned. "Come inside." She demanded. Luffy took another step.

Luffy heard a click and he turned fast, seeing a gun in Nami's hand, pointed at him. Her eyes were shadowed, but a little glimpse could be caught. Luffy 'ran' towards Nami and Nami smirked. She closed the door behind her and they walked upstairs. She opened the living room door and Luffy put down his bag. He walked straight to the couch and sat down.

He sighed in satisfaction. Nami frowned worried and walked to the little bar. She made something to drink for Luffy and herself. She walked to the couch and put her drink down on the little table. She gave Luffy's drink and Luffy sipped a bit. Nami smiled and looked at his foot. She reached for it and Luffy gasped. She put his foot on her lap. Luffy still sipped his drink, but curiosity was shown on his face. She untied his laces and pulled of his shoe. Luffy gave his drink to Nami and she put it on the table.

She continued with his sock and Luffy looked nervous now. He hoped Nami was not going to hurt him or something. Nami pulled off his sock carefully and threw it behind her, behind the couch. Luffy looked at his sock and next to his bandages.

"How's it going with your foot?" asked Nami.

Luffy gulped. "C…Could be better…" Nami smiled and looked at him. Her hand travelled from his hand to his sleeve. Luffy gulped again and watched her every movement. She pulled up his sleeve and looked at the bandage there.

"And here?" she asked.

"S…Same…"

"Hmm…" she hummed as response. "Anywhere else?" she asked again. Luffy frowned confused this time. Both her hands travelled to the buttons of his uniform and unbuttoned it slowly.

"O… Oi!" said Luffy in defend. Nami looked emotionless in his eyes. Luffy's expression looked kinda painful and surprised. "W…What are you doing?" he asked. Nami smiled and made Luffy lie down on the couch. Luffy blushed when she continued to unbutton him.

"Nami!" he protested again "Seriously, what are you-"

"I don't give a shit about that stupid rule…" She said. Luffy's eyes slowly widened and they widened even more, almost inhuman, when Nami placed her soft lips on his. Once again, she parted too fast for him. "Spies shouldn't care about the rules." She smiled.

Luffy looked astounded at her. How long he wished to hear that from her. Nami went closer to him and hooded her eyes. He also hooded his eyes and enjoyed her sweet breath against his lips. Their lips met and they slowly moved them, enjoying the feeling and passion. Luffy put his hand on Nami's head, hoping she wouldn't part fast this time. Luffy was sure she wouldn't after what he felt next. Nami brushed her tongue over his lip and he opened slowly. Nami wanted to slip her slick muscle in his mouth, but they got cut off by their mobiles. Nami and Luffy cursed and picked them up. It was Rayleigh. Nami and Luffy pouted and listened to what he had to say.

"Come to the headquarters." And that was it.

They put their mobiles in their pockets and Luffy buttoned his uniform again. They looked at each other and pouted sad. Luffy pulled on his shoe again and Nami grabbed their jackets. They walked downstairs again and left the house. Nami opened the garage. They went into Nami's car and she started the ignition. Luffy looked through the window with a slight pout. Nami looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry… We will be alone after this." Luffy looked at her and smiled softly. She still hadn't said it… The three magical words… Neh, she kissed him and she said she didn't care about the rules. That was enough for him… Until now.

Luffy's smile turned into his head splitting grin. Nami smiled and chuckled. She was happy Luffy was the same again. They drove and didn't say a thing. Nami only thought about what she was going to do if she was alone with Luffy and Luffy thought about their awesome unfinished kiss… Luffy glanced at Nami again. She looked so beautiful… He grinned when he realised something. She had kissed him! Unfinished, but still!

Nami parked her car. Both walked to the entrance of the building. The spy couple blinked when they saw Sanji smoking a cigarette. Said couple passed him and Sanji took one long drag before stepping on it.

"Come on! You already ignored me at school! What's wrong?" Nami and Luffy turned with devil glances.

"First, you worked with the enemy, and second, we almost we-" Nami got cut off

"TUUUUT!" yelled Luffy abruptly. Nami looked at him and blushed and Sanji looked utterly confused. Luffy walked further and Nami walked behind him. Sanji looked at them. That didn't make any sense! Sanji ran after them. They walked upstairs. They didn't say anything. They were on the top floor and walked towards the stockroom. Nami opened the door and they entered the dark room. Luffy and Nami looked with the same equally half lidded eyes when they saw a third locker. They looked at Sanji and Sanji smirked.

They walked to their lockers and opened the doors. They stepped in it and closed it again, holding their hand on it.

"Fingerprint approved." They went up with the elevator and waited until the doors automatically opened. They opened and the three spies walked towards the hall.

A big screen lit and the three spies heard footsteps. Chopper sprung into Nami's arms and hugged her. Nami smiled and patted his head softly.

"Hello spies."

"Hi!" said Luffy with a grin. "I hate you!" and his grin disappeared again, replaced with a mad frown. Nami nodded and Sanji shrugged his shoulders in confusion to Rayleigh.

"Ok…" replied Rayleigh "Either way, I have the new mission."

"Really? Is that why we came here? Never thought that of a spy's agency!" yelled Nami this time with a devil glare.

"Did I do something?" asked Rayleigh confused. Nami and Luffy looked away with a pout. "I guess I did…"

Nami grabbed Luffy' wrist and pulled him with her. Luffy looked confused but walked with her.

"Ne, Luffy." She whispered "I realised something… We broke rule number one, so he isn't the blame here… We did something wrong…"

Luffy looked with half lidded eyes but nodded. She was right. They walked back again with a smile. Rayleigh looked now even more confused. Sanji rolled his eyes and Chopper looked at Luffy and Nami.

"By the way, why did he have to come?" asked Luffy pointing at Sanji. Sanji looked at him with a half lidded eye.

"He is going to help you." Said Rayleigh. Nami and Luffy looked at Sanji. Sanji looked at Nami and his eyes erupted in heart eyes.

"You're looking at me!" he said, his legs turning into jelly. Luffy clenched his fist and looked away

"Luffy! Here!" Luffy looked at the little doctor and Chopper gave him a pill. Luffy took it and ate it, without hearing what it was "It's a pill which will stop the pain for a day!" smiled Chopper. "But only the old pain, not new pain!" Luffy blinked and jumped.

He punched his fists in the air and smiled open mouthed "Awesome!"

Nami looked at Luffy and smiled. Luffy ran around and Rayleigh face palmed.

"Luffy, stay still!" Luffy stopped and turned to the screen. "You have to leave now to Raftel again. We have caught a signal from our satellites. They probably are looking on the island now instead of the mansion."

Nami and Luffy frowned. "Why would they come on the same place twice?" asked Nami confused.

"Because they are idiots…" replied Sanji. Nami rolled her eyes "But I think you're right, Mellorine~!" He cheered. Nami and Luffy looked away, ignoring him.

Rayleigh sighed. "I have an airplane prepared, so leave." Demanded Rayleigh. The three spies left and ran away. They walked upstairs to the roof and the smiled when they saw the airplane.

"I'm driving!" cheered Luffy, running to it. He seemed fine again.

Sanji gasped "Does he know how to handle an airplane?" he asked in shock "Only hearing him say: 'I'm DRIVING.' makes me nauseous from the stress!"

Nami laughed and nodded "Believe me, he can fly." She walked to the airplane and walked up, entering it. Luffy twirled around in his chair and Nami sat next to him with a soft smile. Sanji entered the plane and closed the porter. He sat down again and Luffy grinned, starting the airplane.

They flew away and Luffy hummed. He was like a little kid when they had to fly.

"I'm getting dressed." Said Nami. It took a while for them to arrive on Raftel. "I'll be right back."

"I'm going to sleep. I didn't get any sleep last night." Said Sanji, standing up and walking towards the extra 'bedroom'. It was just a bed, really. He walked to the little room and closed the door. Nami went to the other 'room' and got dressed.

Luffy looked at all the clouds and birds. He loved that… He could watch that for hours. Nami walked out of the room and walked towards Luffy. She sat down and looked at his face. Luffy's expression turned nervous and he glanced at Nami. He looked back at the clouds and coughed softly.

He murmured something but Nami didn't hear it. Nami went closer and hummed.

"Y…Your cleavage…" he murmured. Nami blinked and looked down. She blushed and chuckled a bit in embarrassment. This wasn't planned… She zipped her zipper up and frowned to the other way "Why aren't you getting dressed?" she asked. Luffy looked at her again and nodded softly. It did sound like a good idea.

Luffy put the plane on autopilot and he stood up. He walked to the same room Nami had been. He closed the door behind him and sighed. He walked to the locker and saw two pairs of suits. Luffy frowned. Which one was his? He grabbed one and looked at it. Luffy and Sanji were the same height, so it wasn't that big of a problem, right?

Luffy unbuttoned his uniform and threw it with Nami's clothes. Luffy glanced at Nami's clothes. How would they smell? He shook his head and looked at his wound. He poked it but it didn't hurt. Chopper really was a genius! Luffy pulled on his black tight shirt. He unbuckled his pants but the door opened a bit. He looked at it and frowned when he saw Sanji. Sanji closed the door behind him again and opened the locker. Luffy continued with his pants and threw it with the other clothes.

Luffy put on his pants and put on his buckle with holster. Sanji looked at him when he put on his shoes.

"Why are you two mad?" asked Sanji.

Luffy cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. "Can you keep a secret?" asked Luffy.

Sanji looked at him in utter confusion "Yeah?"

"Can you?" asked Luffy again

Sanji nodded "Yeah." He said steady.

Luffy smiled and tied his laces together. "Nami and I broke rule number one, but we got interrupted by Rayleigh." Sanji blinked a few times and laughed hard. Luffy looked at him and Nami looked at the door.

'What are they doing?' thought Nami curious.

"What?" asked Luffy.

Sanji brushed his tears away and sighed deeply "Nothing, just… Aw, god… You really are funny… You're acting like you get a dead punishment for this! But Rayleigh can't forbid love, shitty idiot!" he laughed. Luffy pouted and grabbed his bullet proof jacket. He opened the door and let Sanji laugh.

He sat down on his seat with crossed arms. "I thought he was sleeping."

"The bed smells bad, he said…" murmured Nami, looking at Luffy's face

"He smells bad…" he murmured cranky. Nami giggled a bit. Luffy glanced at her face and smiled. She sounded cute. Luffy smiled softly. Nami looked at the clouds again. Luffy also looked at the clouds.

Sanji walked out of the room and sat down next to Luffy. He joined Nami and Luffy and looked at the clouds. They were going to enjoy the last peaceful moment until the plane was going to land.

"We're going to jump…" said Nami. Sanji and Luffy looked confused at her.

"Pardon me?" asked Sanji.

"They will notice us it we land." Nami said

"They also will notice us if we jump out of the plane…" pouted Luffy. Nami glared at Luffy. Luffy and Sanji looked away.

"We're going to jump, end of story." She said. Luffy and Sanji nodded.

Nami, Luffy and Sanji walked towards the door. They grabbed a bag from next the door. Sanji opened it and the wind blew hard. Sanji waited before they almost got near the island. He jumped. Nami and Luffy gulped when they saw Sanji getting tinier. Nami jumped next and then Luffy. The door closed automatically and the plane flew away. Nami and Luffy soared through the sky. Luffy laughed and twirled and Nami had her mouth shut and she didn't move at all.

Luffy grabbed both her hands in the sky and grinned. Nami smiled softly and didn't dare to look down. Luffy pulled on his parachute string and his parachute came out of his bag. Nami also pulled on a string and her parachute came out of her bag. Both landed safe on the ground. Sanji already rolled up his parachute. Luffy and Nami also rolled up their parachutes. They hid it in the bushes and grabbed their guns. They looked around and split up.

Nami went towards the mansion, Sanji went to the coast and Luffy walked through the woods. The three wore hearing devices and listened to each other. Luffy frowned when he heard something. He turned around with his gun and narrowed his eyes. He paid attention to his surroundings and he didn't lose his concentration.

"How's it going with your wound?" heard Luffy from somewhere.

He frowned mad. "Great, asshole. Now where are you so I can shoot the hell out of you…"

Luffy didn't hear anything anymore. He looked around and even in the trees. Luffy walked further a bit, but still with his gun prepared and loaded.

"You do know where One Piece is, don't you?"

"No." said Luffy bluntly, shooting somewhere. No, he isn't there. He thought he hid there… "You know, you should paint you hair colour different, this is one camouflage…"

Quiet again. Luffy chuckled softly. He actually liked his joke. A bird passed by and Luffy almost shot it. Luffy seethed through his teeth and looked around. He was too stressed. He didn't want to have any pain again. Luffy heard a soft chuckle and he really got irritated.

"Instead of being a pussy, why don't you show yourself!" Luffy heard a gunshot next to his foot. Luffy sighed relieved when it didn't get hit.

"You really are annoying me." Said Luffy, looking around. He heard a chuckle again.

"Just walk further and I will be gone in a nick of time." Luffy showed a brief smile. Like that ever is going to happen…

"Throw your gun away and fight me…" said Luffy.

Luffy put down his gun on the ground and a gun was thrown to him. Luffy looked around again and frowned. He heard something from the bushes and a green haired guy showed up with a wicked grin. Luffy looked with half lidded eyes at him.

Zoro chuckled "This time… I'm going to kill you."

"Really?" asked Luffy with a raised mouth corner. "I'm shaking and shivering…"

Zoro stood in his fighting position, still with the sick smile on his face. "But I won last time."

"You didn't… You were a coward. You tightened me up." Retorted Luffy. Zoro frowned mad and dashed to Luffy. Luffy avoided him by taking a little step away. Zoro punched towards Luffy, but he avoided easily again. Zoro seethed while punching and Luffy kept avoiding him. A smile slowly grew on his face.

"Am I too fast?" asked Luffy teasing him. Zoro frowned mad and kicked him in his gut. Luffy jumped back and grinned. He did feel a bit pain, but not much. Luffy kicked Zoro in his gut with all his strength. Zoro fell on his back. He gasped when Luffy threw a knife in between his legs.

"Recognize this?" he asked. Luffy went on his knees and smirked. He grabbed the knife again and slammed it down.

_-Meanwhile with Nami-_

Nami walked around and looked at the mansion. She turned around and narrowed her eyes.

"You're quite cautious." Nami turned around again and held her gun on her opponent's forehead. Robin smiled her sweet smile. She held her indexfinger next to the gun and pushed it away.

"Why so violent?" she asked.

Nami frowned mad and pushed her gun back. "You bitch… Do you know what that green haired asshole did to Luffy?"

Robin's sweet smile grew. "That?" she asked "That was nothing…"

Nami's expression turned confused. Robin chuckled softly.

"What do you mean?" the orange haired woman asked

"Today is his death…" smiled Robin. She pointed her gun at Nami. "And you are going with him…" Nami's eyes slowly widened. Today is his death?

She kicked Robin's legs all of sudden. Robin fell on her back and Nami stood on her shoulder. The same shoulder Nami had shot a bullet it the other day back at the party. "Tell me where the others are." She said mad. Robin chuckled but grunted when Nami pressed harder. "Tell me!"

"Franky is at the coast and Zoro is somewhere hidden in the woods, more I won't tell." Nami's eyes widened. Sanji went to the coast and Luffy is somewhere in the woods. Sanji met the broad guy and Luffy met a sadist! Nami pointed her gun at Robin's head again.

"I kill you!"

_-Meanwhile with Sanji-_

'Hmm… I never thought a smoke would be this delicious.' Sanji thought with a face of content. He heard something from behind him and he jumped into the bushes. He heard some footsteps and it stopped. Sanji stepped on his cigarette and gulped. Sanji prayed to god the badguy had a cold and his nose was stuffed so he couldn't smell his cigarette…

"Is that a cigarette?" the blond spy heard. Sanji sighed with half lidded eyes. Yes of course… He prayed to Satan! Sanji stepped out of the bushes and lit a new cigarette.

"Hi, Franky, long time no see…" he said. "However, I wished it could be longer." Franky chuckled

"Hello Sanji, indeed." Sanji narrowed his eyes and looked at him.

"Sorry? Who is Sanji?" He asked confused. He never had told his real name, only 'Mr. Prince'.

"You are. We know everything about you." Franky smiled. "About you three." He said.

Sanji's eyes widened. Shit…

"You're bluffing." Said Sanji with an uneasy smile.

"Sanji, Aka Mr. Prince. 21 years old. 177 cm tall, 5'9 feet. Your birthday is on March 2nd." Sanji's eyes widened. "You have a part time job on a restaurant called Baratie. You had a though youth and your father figure in your life is a guy named Zeff." Sanji's cigarette fell on the ground

"And we know your weakness…" grinned Franky. Sanji gulped.

_-Meanwhile with Nami-_

Robin only smiled. Nami frowned and her finger tightened around her trigger.

"Why don't you shoot? Are you afraid?" Nami's frown turned deeper. "Maybe because you lost your mother and you saw her bleed to death?" Nami's eyes widened. She shot next to her head.

"What do you mean!" yelled Nami mad "What the hell do you know about me!"

Robin sat straight and brushed her shoulder "Nami, 20 years old. You are 169 cm tall. Your birthday is on July the 3rd." She stood up and picked up her gun "You have an older sister named Nojiko and you two saw your mother die before your eyes, being shot by a burglar."

Nami's eyes widened.

"And I know your weakness." She said, pointing her gun to her.

_-__Meanwhile with Luffy-_

"Oops, I slipped." Smirked Luffy. Zoro seethed when he looked at the knife in his foot. The green haired looked at Luffy now and smirked. Luffy cocked an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't laugh too quickly, Luffy…" Replied Zoro. He grabbed the knife and threw it into a tree. "I know everything about you." Luffy cocked an eyebrow. He looked at the knife and scowled in his head. It was too far. If only he could stretch… Luffy looked at Zoro again

"Monkey D. Luffy. 19 years old, your birthday is on the fifth of May and you are 172 cm tall… You have seen your older brother die before your eyes, he was screaming for your and your other brother's name. You never knew your mother and you never have met your father, though you know his name. You have been raised by your grandpa."

Luffy looked with wide eyes. Zoro smirked wicked and he licked his lips. "And I know your weakness…"

_-Sanji-_

"A scream of helplessness." Grinned Franky

_-Nami-_

"A scream of terror." Smiled Robin

_-Luffy-_

"A scream of despair." Smirked Zoro.

Zoro pulled a gun from under his shirt and he shot Luffy quick. Luffy's eyes widened when he got shot in his arm. He could feel it…

Luffy screamed a head splitting scream. Zoro laughed hard.

Nami looked up when she heard Luffy's scream. _A scream of terror…_

"LUFFY!" yelled Nami. Luffy gritted his teeth when he heard Nami yell. _A scream of despair…_

Sanji's eyes widened. He heard both scream, but Franky wouldn't let him go. _A scream of helplessness…_

"Now you can't use your other arm." Smirked Zoro.

Luffy grabbed his gun from the ground and he shot Zoro. Zoro avoided and ran away. Luffy grunted and ran after him, his hand pressing on his wound. Another wound… Joy~

Luffy jumped over branches and avoided trees. Luffy stopped once he stood before a huge field with tall grass. Luffy looked around. Where could that asshole be?

"You really are a coward! You keep fleeing and hiding!" yelled Luffy

"I'm here." Luffy turned fast but he yelled another scream. Nami and Sanji looked up in helplessness and terror. What happened with Luffy this time?

Sanji dashed to Franky and kicked against him. Franky tried to slap him away but Sanji avoided him quickly. Sanji kicked Franky's head, but with no avail. Sanji grunted and tried to kick again. He kicked a few times after a row, but Franky stood as solid as a rock. Sanji landed on the ground again and disappeared in speed. He stood behind Franky and kicked in his back. Sanji did remember his back was the most sensitive of his whole body. Franky grunted and jumped away. His hand switched into a canon and a canon flew to Sanji. Sanji avoided and he tried to run to Franky's back.

Franky turned and watched Sanji. Sanji scowled and seethed.

"Can't you just die?" asked Sanji irritating. He felt helpless… Just like years ago when he got stuck on an island with Zeff and almost died from hunger…

Sanji grabbed something out of his pocket and ate it. Franky cocked an eyebrow and Sanji smirked. Sanji spun around and stopped after some time. Franky looked at his leg and frowned deeper. His leg was red and steam emerged from his leg. Sanji dashed to Franky and kicked his head, and finally with avail. Franky flew away and Sanji dashed to him. He kicked him hard against his stomach while he still flew through the air and Franky went face first into the sand.

He got stuck in the sand and Sanji smiled. He lit his cigarette and took a long drag. Victory was sweet.

_-Back at Nami-_

Nami kicked Robin's gun out of her hand and she punched in her stomach. Robin gasped and Nami jumped over Robin, using Robin's shoulders. She had put her gun in her mouth. Nami landed on her feet and she hit Robin with the back of her gun. She hit another time, but now against Robin's head. Robin almost fell down but she turned fast. She shot two times on Nami's jacket and Nami gasped. She still stood and shuddered. She lifted her hand and pointed her gun towards Robin. Robin looked with a confused frown.

Nami looked at Robin and smirked. "I'm getting used by the pain of a bulletproof jacket…" And she shot. Robin fell on her back as soon as Nami shot. Nami run away towards where she heard the scream. The scream of terror.

Nami met Sanji when she ran. They didn't say a thing and just ran. They looked around and ran further and further. They were at a grassy land and looked around. Nami's heart beat in her throat. Where the fuck is he?

Nami's eyes widened when she saw something in the grass. She ran to it and Sanji ran after her, covering her. She looked with wide eyes when she saw it. The terror… Sanji looked and his eyes also widened. He was helpless…

"Luffy!" yelled Nami. She leaped to Luffy and went on her knees. "Sanji! Call Chopper!" Sanji looked with wide eyes at Luffy "Hurry!" Nami looked at Luffy. He was drenched in blood. Nami grabbed a clean cloth out of her bag and cleaned his bloody chest.

He still breathed but he had his eyes closed. His face showed pain. Nami frowned worried and kept cleaning it. The white cloth turned red. Tears collected in Nami's eyes. She kept cleaning and cleaning, but the blood didn't stop.

He still had to live! What the hell happened with him! Where the hell is that Zoro guy? She was going to kill him! It only was a skin wound, but still… He hurt Luffy. She wasn't going to forgive him… Ever!

"I called Chopper." Sanji said, and he passed Nami and Luffy. Nami still was cleaning him and Sanji walked to the woods.

He lit his cigarette and he grabbed his gun. He looked around and shot a few times when he thought he saw something or heard something.

"Come out come out wherever you are, Shitty Marimo." Said Sanji. He furrowed his brows while he looked around "Green squirrel…" he heard nothing "Flasher in the bushes." Sanji got really mad now. The green idiot still didn't show up… "Grow some balls and show yourself!"

Nami spilled some water over Luffy's chest. She finally could see his wound. It looked like an 'X' on his chest. How did Zoro do that! Nami looked at Luffy's face. It still showed pain. Nami laid her hand on his cheek. Her tears fell down from her cheeks. She leaned down and kissed his lips.

'Goddamned.'

-xxxxx-

"That's the island!" yelled Chopper. The helicopter operator nodded and Chopper jumped out of the helicopter. Of course, he yelled and screamed. He pulled on his string and the parachute showed. He landed and he pulled off his bag. He didn't roll it up and he looked at his gps, showing where Nami, Luffy and Sanji were. He ran fast and saw a grassy field. He saw Nami sitting in the grass. He ran to her and saw Luffy on the ground. His eyes widened. He quickly looked in his back for bandages, pills and cloths. Chopper gave Luffy a pill and he gulped it painfully. Nami brushed away her tears and she helped Chopper with the bandages.

Luffy frowned and pinched his eyes closed. Nami looked painfully at him. Chopper stuck out his tongue in concentration.

"I can't stitch it and it's going to be most likely a scar…" said Chopper. Nami nodded. Luffy opened his eyes slowly when they finished with the bandages. Nami smiled a bit and Luffy sat up straight. Nami blinked confused when he could sit up like that.

"Luffy, you can't move much, for the blood can flow freely…" said Chopper. Luffy flinched in pain. He looked at his chest and he frowned mad. Nami looked worried and she grabbed his hand and Luffy looked at her. He smiled slowly and stood up. He first stumbled but he stood straight. He breathed hard and his expression looked painful.

He was going to kill Zoro. He walked towards the woods but almost fell on his face if Nami didn't catch him.

"Luffy, you shouldn't move this much." Said Nami worried "Let me carry you."

Luffy looked with half lidded eyes. "That's unmanly…"

"Luffy! It isn't funny! This isn't a cartoon! You actually bleed and the badguys won't leave you alone so you don't have a chance to escape!" Luffy looked astounded at her. Nami cried even more "You can die!"

Luffy blinked and looked at the little doctor, who agreed with Nami. Luffy looked at Nami again and frowned. He rubbed his forehead softly. "Ok… Get on your knees."

Nami nodded and went on her knees. Luffy climbed on her back and Nami ran to the woods, together with Chopper. They met Sanji who still was looking for Zoro.

"We are going to split up. Sanji and Chopper stay together and Luffy and I." Sanji and Chopper nodded and Luffy leaned with his head on Nami's. They split and looked around. Nami was really cautious and Luffy was tired, so he almost slept. Sanji and Chopper also looked around.

"Don't you have something Zoro owned? I can use that to find him?"

Sanji frowned and took a drag "No, I don't…" He replied. "I'm no fan of him…" Chopper frowned and nodded. They looked around.

Nami still looked around. She narrowed her eyes and looked behind every tree.

"Go left…" Luffy hummed. Nami frowned. She thought he was sleeping, and how could Luffy know where to go. She went left and walked further. "Right…" Nami's frown turned deeper and she went to right, like Luffy told her. Nami walked and stopped. She looked at a huge boulder in the middle of a field. "Left…" Nami went to the left, but she still held her eyes at the boulder.

Luffy murmured something and Nami stopped. "What?" she asked.

"Boulder." Nami frowned and did what she was told again. She walked to the boulder. She looked at it but she didn't see anything special. Luffy tried to get of her back and he stumbled a bit.

"Hmm…" murmured Luffy. "I thought it was here." Nami frowned and looked at him. Was he getting paranoid by blood loss? Luffy 'walked' around the boulder. "Ah!" Nami ran to him and looked at the boulder.

Nami saw a weird inscription. She brushed her hand over it. "Luffy, wha-"

"Hmm…" he hummed. Luffy went on his knees. "Something…" He fell on his butt. "How come I'm tired…?" he asked. Nami frowned sad. She furrowed her brows and looked at the boulder. She looked at the inscriptions.

"Some story about someone with a D…" said Nami confused. Nami looked at Luffy again and Luffy rubbed his forehead. He slapped his own cheeks a few times. "You are tired because your body is using all your energy to recover…" said Nami, though she knew he wouldn't remember that.

"D…" murmured Luffy. Nami frowned again. Did he just ignore her? "Gol D Roger…" he murmured.

Nami's eyes widened "Wasn't he the owner of this island?"

"Monkey D Garp…" he whispered again. Nami's eyes widened further "Portgas D Ace… Monkey D Dragon…"

"Monkey D Luffy…" said Nami.

Luffy looked with half lidded tired eyes at the boulder. "What does it mean?"

Nami and Luffy heard a click from behind them. They turned around and glared at the green haired "It means you are the key." Grinned Zoro. "The will of D."

Robin showed up from behind Zoro. She had her hand pressed on her wound on her stomach. "Such a shame you didn't hit any fatal organs. It would have been a good shot."

Nami scowled and Luffy tried to stand up. Robin looked at Luffy and she looked at Zoro after. "What did you do to him."

"You don't wanna know… Believe me." Luffy looked with a dead glare at Zoro. Zoro only smirked.

Robin and Zoro both pointed their guns to Nami and Luffy. Both spies gulped. They didn't have weapons. Luffy left it at the place where he fought with Zoro and Nami left it at the place Luffy nearly died. Both loaded their guns and Nami and Luffy rose their hands up.

"Luffy, do everything I tell you…" said Zoro "And the two of you will be safe." Luffy frowned and stumbled a bit. "Although, if you even will survive this…"

Nami glared mad at Zoro. Zoro chuckled. How he enjoyed this. Luffy seriously had to go to the hospital for his blood loss. He had to recover again. "Why Luffy?" asked Nami.

"Only people with the will of D can find One Piece… Why do you think he knew where it was?" Luffy and Nami frowned.

"My grandpa use to tell me fairytales about One Piece…"

"Those weren't fairytales…" Smirked Zoro "He only told you true facts…" Nami and Luffy frowned. How could he know? "A red haired someone had told me almost everything. He also was a spy and he was in a team with another guy, named Rayleigh." Luffy's and Nami's eyes widened slowly. Shanks and Rayleigh? "Their boss was Gol D Roger. They knew everything about the island."

"That still doesn-" Nami got cut off

"The police works together with spies. The police Admiral Monkey D Garp was a great friend of Gol D Roger, and not only because their name is the same… Roger explained him everything about his secret project, One Piece. Garp told everything to his son, Monkey D Dragon, and he told everything to his grandson… You." He pointed with his gun to Luffy. Luffy frowned deeply.

"Little did you know and it was a little fairytail…" Zoro smirked as he pinched an eye close, aiming on Luffy. "But you remembered it and you knew where to walk to…"

Nami glanced at Luffy and the boy looked extremely mad.

"And we followed you." Smiled Robin.

"We figured…" replied Nami. Both Zoro and Robin smirked. Nami heard a click next to her. Luffy's and Nami's eyes widened. Nami glanced next to her, seeing a gun next to her from Lucci.

"What the fuck…" said Luffy. Lucci smirked and Nami raised her hands higher.

"You forgot me at the party." Exclaimed Lucci "Work with us or I will kill your girlfriend." Luffy seethed through his teeth. Nami looked at Luffy. Luffy nodded and Nami gasped.

"Great." Said Zoro.

Luffy leered at Zoro. Lucci grabbed Nami's arm and pulled her to Zoro and Robin. Nami scowled while she got dragged. Luffy was the only one standing at the boulder with his hands up. Nami looked at him with a painful expression.

"Turn around and say the words." Said Zoro with a smirk. Luffy turned around, still with his hands up. Nami looked confused. What words? Luffy sighed and put his hand on the boulder. Luffy thought and murmured something soft

"Euhm…" he said.

Zoro chuckled softly. "I know you still know it." Luffy looked over his shoulder. "Say it." Luffy looked at the boulder again. He put his hand on the straw hat inscription and sighed.

"Destination..."

And so, Luffy began.

"Dreams…"

The place around his hand lit a bit. Zoro's smirk grew.

"Dynasty…"

It lit further. Robin chuckled a bit

"Darkness…"

Nami's eyes slowly widened when the inscriptions lit.

"Defender…"

Lucci chuckled softly. Luffy pinched his eyes closed when the light spread.

"Determination…"

Sanji and Chopper looked into the sky. Where did the light come from? They looked at each other and nodded. They ran towards it.

"Devotion…"

Nami gulped and Lucci chuckled harder.

"Dedication…"

Robin grinned, knowing he only had a few words left.

"Destiny…"

Zoro laughed hard. Luffy pinched his eyes closed. Zoro knew what come next.

"Death…"

Sanji and Chopper almost were at the right point.

"The will of D…"

The boulder cracked and the three enemies laughed hard. "Finally!" yelled Zoro "One Piece!"

Luffy scowled softly and Nami gasped. The whole boulder cracked down. Pieces fell down, showing a little pillar with a parchment in glass. Zoro laughed loud. He walked towards it but he still pointed his gun at Luffy. Luffy's eyes followed him. Zoro grabbed the glass and his face turned really greedy.

"This is fantastic!" he laughed. "I'm going to be rich!" Nami frowned. Luffy never told her something like this… Why?

Lucci pulled on Nami's arm again and he walked with her towards the woods. Luffy frowned

"Oi! What is he going to do?" asked Luffy mad.

Zoro looked at him and smirked. "He is most likely going to kill her." Luffy's eyes widened. What?

Lucci dragged Nami away and Nami protested, even though a gun is aimed on her head

"What are you going to do!" yelled Nami mad. Lucci grinned and pushed her against a tree.

He aimed his gun at her stomach and grinned. "I'm going to kill you, what else do you think I'm doing?"

Nami gasped and her eyes widened "What!" she yelled "You told Luffy you wouldn't kill me if he'd cooperated!"

"And you believed that?" he asked with a smirk. Nami's expression turned emotionless. Of course not… Nami looked sad and her glance turned towards his gun. She rose her hand up and grabbed the front of his gun. Lucci watched with confusion and curiosity.

"You don't aim it here..." She moved the position of the gun so it aims at her heart. "You aim there..." Nami looked into his eyes, seeing some sign of discommode. His finger loosened a bit. "My boss taught me to aim at the heart… Even when you miss, you will hit fatal parts…" she murmured.

Lucci looked at her and scowled softly. "How come you aren't afraid?"

Nami's mouthcorner perched up and she shrugged her shoulders "I'm getting used of being treathened by a gun…" she murmured. Lucci frowned. "And most likely because my collegue is behind you…" Lucci gasped and turned around, getting meet by a kick from Sanji. Lucci crashed against a tree and he grunted. Sanji frowned and took a drag from his cigarrete.

"You bastard! Try to touch a mademoiselle and you are going to regret it!"

Lucci rubbed his face in irritation. He looked for his gun but gasped when Nami pointed a gun at him. She smirked and showed a peace sign.

"Looking for something?" Lucci frowned irritated and he held his hands high. Sanji and Nami high-fived.

Luffy had two guns pointed at him. How he hated guns… He looked with half lidded eyes at his arch enemies. He knew Nami was going to be alright… She was clever enough. Luffy looked at the scroll in Zoro's hand.

The raven haired cocked an eyebrow. "Ne… How are you guys going to split everything up once you have found all the treasures?"

"Fifty-fifty." He replied. Luffy pouted. "Either way, I'm going to kill you now." He almost pulled the trigger and Luffy pinched his eyes closed. Zoro stopped when he received a kick in his back. He turned and shot a few times. Two bullets past Sanji's face, one making a slight cheek wound.

"Bitch!" yelled Sanji, and he kicked again.

Nami kicked Robin in her side. She grunted and jumped away. Nami kicked Robin's gun out of her hand. Chopper ran out of the woods and avoided the fighting people. He ran towards Luffy and Luffy looked confused. Chopper gave Luffy a pill and he ran further. Luffy watched Chopper go and his expression turned baffled. The hell was that? Luffy looked at the pill and grinned. How he loved Chopper! He was going to buy him some cotton candy when this was over. Luffy took the pill and grinned. His skin turned pink again and steam vaporized from his body. Nami and Sanji looked at him. Nami knew what this was, but this time, it was a bit different. Nami and Sanji ran away, leaving Zoro and Robin behind.

Zoro and Robin both looked at Luffy with confusion.

"Gomu gomu no…" Robin and Zoro shot a few times, but Luffy was too quick. "Jet Bazooka!"

This was the secret about this pill. It was a mix of the gear second pill, but it also could turn Luffy into a Gum-Gum human for a few hours or so. Robin and Zoro tried to escape. Luffy's arm stretched and hit both Robin and Zoro into their backs. Both fell on their faces. They turned around fast, but Zoro met a fast fist in his face. Luffy grinned and chuckled. He rose up a hand and beckoned them to come to him. Both grunted irritated and dashed to him. They bared their teeth and began to growl at him. Luffy quickly charged Zoro, whipping his leg out to strike his side.

Luffy dealt a few blows into his stomach and kicked his side. Luffy disappeared and dashed towards Zoro's back and punched him there. Zoro fell face first into the soil ground.

Luffy then dashed towards Robin, and he wasn't afraid to hit girls. He hit Robin into her gut and she let her gun fell down on the ground. Luffy kicked her in her side. Crying out, Robin rolled across the field. She stopped herself and then got up slowly. She looked at Luffy and gave her most deadliest look. Luffy grinned and stood into a fight position again. Robin stood up and dashed towards him. Luffy punched Robin into her stomach, exactly where her bullet has been shot. She fell on her back and didn't move anymore.

Zoro got up but got another fist in his face. Zoro yelled in pain and Luffy prepared another fist. The last thing Zoro saw, before falling unconscious, was Luffy's grin. Robin got caught by Nami and Sanji ran back into the woods. Nami handcuffed her. Robin was too tired to fight because she still had a wound.

Chopper ran back, which left Luffy even more confused. Chopper injected Robin with something. She fell asleep in 3 seconds. Sanji walked back with Lucci over his shoulder. Chopper smiled. He explained Luffy he had to run back for some sleeping antidotes. Luffy smiled, but his eyes closed fast and he fell on his back.

"Luffy!" yelled Nami. She ran to him and looked at him. She smiled when he only was sleeping.

"Chopper, come." Smiled Sanji "I will show you where Franky is." Chopper nodded and skipped behind Sanji, who dragged an unconscious Zoro and sleeping Lucci with him. Nami and Luffy took care of Robin. Sanji lit another cigarette

"You know, it really isn't good to smoke this much… Just saying."

"I know…" murmured Sanji, taking a long drag.

Nami brushed Luffy hair and she looked at his wound. She carried Luffy one her back and she dragged Robin with her. She walked towards a helicopter. She frowned confused when she saw who the helicopter operator was.

"Shanks?" she asked. Shanks looked at her and smiled.

"Bring Luffy inside…" he said. Nami nodded and did what her was told. She brought Luffy inside and walked back to Shanks.

"You don't know what happened with Luffy, or do you…?" asked Nami. Who knew, he might know it…

Shanks pouted and frowned "I wouldn't be surprised if Zoro cut out Luffy's skin… I actually see him do something like that…" Nami's eyes widened. She looked over her shoulder and Luffy's sleeping form. Shanks looked like her at Luffy.

"He really has a lot of pain. I will tell Rayleigh to give him a little vacation." Nami smiled and nodded. He really desirved that…

Sanji and Chopper walked towards the helicopter with a smile. They dragged Zoro, Lucci and Franky along. They put them down where Robin lay. Shanks looked at Zoro and frowned mad. He really wouldn't be surprised if he did cut Luffy's skin… He even wanted to cut Shanks' arm off… Luckily - Shanks looked at Robin - She stopped Zoro.

They put Zoro, Franky, Lucci and Robin into the helicopter and they entered it too. They flew of towards their own place… Their peaceful hometown…

-xxxxxxx-

Luffy opened his eyes slowly. He turned around and grunted softly. He sat up and smelled something nice in the air. He grinned. He looked at his chest. The wound already had healed. Well, Luffy did spend three weeks in a hospital… Luffy sniff better and he smelled bacon and egg. He climbed out of the bed and walked to the wardrobe. He opened it and frowned. How unmanly… He grabbed a pink robe out of the closet and he exited the bedroom. He looked at Nami who was making breakfast. She turned to him and smiled.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" she asked.

Luffy grinned and sat down on a chair. "Yup!" Nami smiled and put pancakes down for Luffy. Luffy looked at the pancakes and his eyes widened a bit. Nami was still making eggs, so her back was turned to him. He looked at his pancakes and read the three words made out of syrup over and over again.

_I love you._

Luffy grinned and ate it. Nami turned around and gave a plate with bacon and eggs. Luffy smiled and ate that too.

"Here." Said Nami. She sat down across from Luffy. Luffy blinked while his cheeks were filled with pancakes. He looked what Nami gave him. The parchment… She decided to give it to him after he healed. And he proved last night he was healed.

Luffy frowned uneasy and opened the glass. He took the parchment out of it and he unfolded it. Nami looked with curiosity. Luffy looked at it and blinked a few times…

_For D._

_The greatest treasure in the world? Like I said, seek it._

_You have found it. It's around you…_

_Adventure and Nakama._

_Gol D Roger._

Both Nami and Luffy smiled. So this was his message? So many ruckus for this, but he was right. Nami looked at Luffy and she grabbed his hand. He grinned and rolled the parchment up. Yup, he had found his Nakama and adventure…

"I'm taking a shower." She smiled as she stood up.

Luffy ate his bacon fast and ran after her "Me too!" he yelled.

Nami laughed and grabbed some towels.

"By the way…" began Luffy. Nami looked at him and he grinned his half splitting grin "I love you too!"

Nami smiled and kissed his nose. "I know…" she whispered. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bathroom.

Luffy had put the parchment close to the warm pan with eggs. Little did he know and the warmth showed a message.

_P.S: The real treasure is on my attic.  
_

-xxxxxx-

Nami and Luffy entered class and sat down on their places. Both yawned on the same time. Brook, Usopp, Vivi and Kaya looked at them. Kaya frowned and walked to them.

"Seriously guys…" she said. Luffy and Nami looked at her "You two know each other for 6 years and you still say you don't like each other? Well, I had it! We have done everything!" The couple looked at her and blinked in confusion.

"Euhm…" Nami interrupted her wonderful speech "We are dating…" she said. Brook, Usopp, Vivi and Kaya looked with wide eyes and their chins lay on the ground.

"You what?" yelled the four of them. Sanji chuckled softly.

"We are dating…" answered Luffy.

"And we do li- love each other…" she said. Luffy nodded. Sanji chuckled softly. Sure, he was sad he lost a beautiful girl, but he didn't really know her. Sanji looked at the couple with a smile.

'Spies and a couple, he?' he smiled. 'It will work out.' He laughed when Nami and Luffy argued against Brook, Usopp, Vivi and Kaya. Yeah, it will work out…

* * *

**FINALLY DONE D: I hope you liked it :P Review please :P And thanks for the patients to read this.**

**Part Totashi let me use:**

**She rose her hand up and grabbed the front of his gun. Lucci watched with confusion and curiosity.**

**"You don't aim it here..." She moved the position of the gun so it aims at her heart. "You aim there..."**

**It's from his mafia story which is quite awesome ^^ It's a must read :P**

**By the way, the d words are from a story from Shadowonthewall6 ^^ It's a one shot called: 'D'. Chapter 9 from his OneShot series ^^ Also a must read! So credits to him =D**

**I'm making some advertising :P**


End file.
